Walking with the wolves
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One shot: Au- Stiles is kidnapped and learns that he is Pack, even though he's human and despite Derek's threats to rip his throat out with his teeth, he cares. Sterek! Rated T for safety.


**Hello again everybody! It seems I have opened the flood gates to my writing and haven't been able to stop! So I brought you another one-shot Sterek story. **

**Summary: **_Au- _Stiles is kidnapped and learns that he is Pack, even though he's human and despite Derek's threats to rip his throat out with his teeth, he cares. Sterek!

**Again, this hasn't been looked over by anyone so all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them :) Hope you all enjoy though!**

* * *

**Walking with the wolves **

It happened on a Monday because, really, who ever invented Monday as the start of the week was a real asshole. Mondays included getting up early to go through another torturous week of school or work. If anything bad was going to happen, it was going to happen on a Monday. Garfield was right when he said he hated Mondays and would rather stay in his bed. He was also right about lasagne because seriously, that shit is gold.

So when Stiles found himself being kidnapped on his way to school, he wasn't all that surprised because it was Monday. At first he had thought he had gotten a flat tire because suddenly the car was out of control and he only just managed to pull off to the side of the road. When the car had stopped completely he ran his hand over his chest, legs, arms and face and sunk into the seat with relief that all his best features were still intact.

Then he nearly had a mini heart attack (and is there such a thing as a mini heart attack? Stiles was pretty sure than any form of heart attack was serious. Why do you think he was making his dad eat so healthy all the time?) when his door was suddenly ripped from its _hinges _ and he was being pulled out and punched in the face which caused him to black out.

Punched. In. The. Face.

On a Monday.

There was no way his week could recover from this.

When he woke up next he was tied to what he thought was a bed frame that was standing upright. His arms and legs were tied to the each of the posts and his shirt had been ripped which was a total bummer because this was one of his favourites.

He wondered how long it would be until he was faced with the one who punched him in the face. Apparently not that long for the door was opening to the basement he realized he was in. Descending down the stairs were three people, all dressed in black and each had a gun strapped to their waists.

"Do all hunters shop at the same shop?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself.

Because, it was obvious they were hunters.

"Because I know I saw Chris Argent wearing the same thing _just _the other day."

Apparently it wasn't just Derek who didn't appreciate his sarcasm or his ability to come up with gold even in stressful situations. A punch to the gut that made all the air leave his body was assured him of this.

"It won't be long until someone notices you missing and come looking for you. And when the wolves come, they won't be leaving and then we'll see how witty you are then," the leader (because Stiles thought he had that air of a leader) said.

"I don't know man," Stiles said, wincing apologetically. "It's not like there is just a switch that I can turn it off. Ask my teachers. I've got the detentions to prove it."

He grunted and gasped as he was punched again. He didn't even have time to blink before he was punched across the face again and he felt his lips split and blood began to run down his chin and onto his shirt.

Great. There would be no saving the T-shirt now. He was going to have to buy another.

Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness while he waited. He tried freeing himself but whoever tied him up had done a damn fine job because the ropes were cutting into his skin, marking it red raw. It was going to be bitch until it healed.

It was times like this he wished he had Scott's and the rest of the werewolves running around Beacon Hills self-healing abilities.

He drifted off again and was awoken by the sound of a howl. Stiles lifted his head and looked around, gazing sluggishly trying to pin point exactly where the howl was coming from.

"Finally," one of the hunters (female) drawled as she drew out her gun. "I was beginning to think we had kidnapped the wrong kid."

"You so could of," Stiles said. "There could be another kid just like me, running around with werewolves and here you've snatched the wrong one."

"I can't wait to shut you up," She grinned maliciously.

"Stronger and wiser people than you have tried and have also failed," Stiles told her solemnly

It happened in a blur of bullets, fangs, fur and claws. Stiles saw Scott being a total badass and Stiles made a mental note to congratulate him later because he was totally mastering his werewolf-ness now.

Stiles saw Erica and Boyd and Jackson and Isaac and Allison among the fray of fighting and they were so winning. He then saw Derek who tearing through the leader like boss. It didn't take him long to knock him down and knock him out cold.

"Dude!" Stiles said when Derek went to him and started clawing at the ropes on his ankles. "You managed to stay on your two feet during a fight. I'm so proud of you." He was beginning to think that with all the punching he had endured it had rattled something in his brain which caused him to have less of a filter than usual.

"Stiles. Shut. Up." Derek growled. He was still wolfed out and Stiles decided that it made him no less hot than before.

Derek undid his wrists and he slumped down, only to be caught by Derek's strong arms, supporting his full weight.

The sound of fighting fell silent and Stiles felt another set of arm around him. He rolled his head to look at his best friend who was looking over his injuries with a serious and worried expression.

"Scott, dude, I hate Mondays," Stiles slurred. "It's totally going to ruin my week. You know that right? My week is doomed."

"I know buddy," Scott said sympathetically. "We all hate Mondays." Scott looked up to Derek. "He needs a hospital."

"Yeah," Derek agreed and they started moving. They dragged him up the stairs, the rest of the pack hovering around them, bodies tense and on guard.

"Derek, do you hate Mondays?" Stiles asked, his vision starting to get spotty.

"Only you would think about hating Mondays when you've just been beaten," Derek grunted as they lowered him into the car.

"You could be the alpha of the I Hate Monday club," Stiles suggested, leaning back in the chair. "You'd be good at that too. Oh and hey, thanks for finding me. Really appreciate that man."

And he promptly passed out in the front seat of Derek's car.

* * *

Stiles woke again in hospital on a Wednesday and feeling like shit. His dad had been hovering by his bed side and broke into a relieved smile to see that he was okay. He then gave a soft, but stern, lecture about locking his car doors when he was driving and that his attackers had been found and arrested.

Stiles later learned from Scott that they had told the Sheriff that his car had been hit and he was run off the road and three people had attempted to rob him and beat the shit out of him and if it wasn't for Derek passing by when he had, Stiles probably would have been severely injured.

He had come out of the whole thing heavily bruised but otherwise he was in good shape. His wrists were wrapped while they healed and his lip stung every time his talked but at least the blood had been cleaned off his face.

"Oh man, my shirt," Stiles whined to Scott. "I loved that shirt. It was a good shirt. We have many fond memories. Now it's gone."

"We'll get you a new one," Scott chuckled. "As a we-are-so-glad-your-alive gift."

"We?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, the pack. Everyone was in a panic when we finally realised that you were just skipping school and that someone had taken you," Scott explained. "We felt lost without you. I mean, you're a member of the pack. We need you Stiles. A lot. I'm sorry we didn't realise sooner. That I didn't."

"Whoa. First: it's not your fault. Second: I'm pack?" Stiles asked.

"Of course you are."

Stiles and Scott looked to the doorway to find Derek leaning against the door frame.

"Do you teach creeping because seriously, you are a master," Stiles said, flushing as his heart rate monitor picked up on its increasing pace.

Derek rolled his eyes and pushed off the door, coming into the room. He took the chair on the other side of Stiles bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked once Derek was settled.

"I'm looking after my pack," Derek said seriously.

"I'm touched," Stiles grinned and then winced as pain shot through his lip. "Oh, man, this sucks! What kind of monster goes for the face? Seriously, I have school! Who is going to find me attractive now. I mean, before I had half a shot. Now I'm down to, like, a third of a shot."

Scott straightened and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Derek. "I have to go…Mum's waiting for me. See ya!" He all but bolted from his chair leave Stiles looking after him with an open mouth.

"My best friend is far from subtle," Stiles shook his head and sighed. "What was that all about?"

Derek didn't answer. Instead, he changed the topic. "You're an idiot."

"What?" Stiles gaped at him. "Dude, you can't insult me. I'm in hospital."

"And you shouldn't be," Derek growled. "Therefore; idiot."

Stiles pouted at him. "That's not fair. I was innocently on my way to school when they came out of nowhere! I didn't even know there were other hunters in the area!"

Derek growled at this. "Me either." He looked angry and it took a moment for Stiles to realise that he was angry at himself, not Stiles.

"Oh no Sour Wolf," Stiles said. "You can't blame yourself for this. I blame the people who kidnapped me."

"Your pack. It's my job to watch over the pack to make sure nothing happens to them. That means you," Derek growled. "Especially you."

"Because I'm human," Stiles sighed.

"Because you're important," Derek said. "Not just to the pack."

Stiles started at Derek. The older boys face now had a pink tinge to it and he was looking at the bed sheets as if they were made of gold (which they weren't, just your standard cotton.)

"I'm important to you?" Stiles asked quietly.

"Yes," Derek said quietly.

Stiles was silent for a moment. "Just so we're clear and I don't misinterpret things because that's happened before and it ended really badly and my self-esteem to a major hit and I've only just built it back up again-"

"Stiles," Derek growled.

"You like me. In the romantic sense. You find me attractive."

"Yes."

"I knew it! I knew I was attractive to guys!" Stiles beamed, ignoring how his lip smarted.

Derek rolled his eyes but then widened them as Stiles leant over and kissed him gently. It was a brief kiss and Stiles was leaning back on the pillows in no time.

"I would totally kiss you for, like, ever because seriously, wanted to do that for a long time, but my lips is all gross and I know you can hear my heart going crazy but I don't need everyone else too," Stiles rambled.

Derek chuckled and gently took Stiles hand in his. "Later. When your lips isn't gross."

"Yeah. Hey Derek?" Stiles said and continued when Derek acknowledged him with an eyebrow raise. "Wednesday are so much better than a Monday."

Derek just shook his head and kissed Stiles knuckles.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading everyone :)**


End file.
